Starstruck
by Assassin's Argentine Tango
Summary: It's Springtime at Kadak and the big event thats on everyone's mind is the Lady GaGa concert. But when the concert is relocated to Kadak XANA intervenes and makes Lady GaGa do things to get in the groups head. Read & Review!


Claire and Ulrich were letting loose at the nightclub on the alleyway adjacent from Knight's & Delano's Cafe. Merengue, Bachata, Samba, and Bolero dancers had such cuban rythum in their hips it put many profesionals to shame. Of course a slow Tango would surface after sixteen or so dances that when the Tango stopped every dancer would have to remember their motions for Latin dances.

"So..." Claire said as Ulrich brought their florescent drinks to the oblong table at which they were joined by club regulars Calilia Lopez and Xander Sanchez who coincidentally were there for the company of others. Ulrich, Claire, Calilia, and Xander took a single sip from their drinks and felt the alcohal's effect instantly as the mixed juices turned their necks into florescent pipes.

"Did you hear about that american woman who killed her master?" Calilia asked the two eigtheen year olds as they both nodded simultaniously.

"Wasn't he a soccer player or something?" Ulrich inquired as a pasing dance couple in a lip-lock, struggling for dominance slipped on an ice cube and landed in his lap.

"Who cares! American affairs don't concern us!" Xander bluntly replied with no mirth in his voice. The couple in Ulrich's lap regained their stance and headed outside.

"Did you hear Lady GaGa is coming to town?" Claire let the notion be absorbed by the others before speaking again. The three nodded as a waitress with enormous breasts had her top stolen by a drunk dancer. The waitress who was now bare-breasted screamed as she covered her nipples and ran for the exit.

Claire felt as though this party was getting to boring so she asked Ulrich if he would care to acompany her back to her dorm. Ulrich declined the offer for tomorrow he had a monsterous exam in Physics. Which he was unprepared for so he had to start craming information into his noggin before dawn arrived. He had to stop at some point and rest for past mistakes had taught him that a cram session with no sleep leads to an F.

As Ulrich awoke the next morning he wasted an hour laying in his bed since his first period started at noon for his free period was first followed by study hall which her decided to blow off to have an oral sex session with Claire who shared the same study hall period. After that he had his Spanish period however since the smart bilinguals went on a trip to Barcelona with the spanish teacher the class was now optional to go to for a month. During this and next period which was gym which he couldn't participate for he had a hairline fracture on his rib from a rouge birdie from a badminton game, he spent getting breakfast and did his art homework for next period which was to sketch a small animal while its asleep so he chose a small adorable bunny resting beside the old oak tree. Throughout art he doodled his assignments and obtained an A- on his sketch; for the art teacher watched him do the sketch in five minutes even though it was an impressive rabbit. After art he was tracked down by his best friend Odd Della Robbia who also was heading towards Physics for only one thing to pull some cock-and-bull story out of his ass about not studying because he was waiting to for an important call from his father explaining why his mother was in the hospital. The teacher bought it and gave him four extra days cause he was taking off a day to visit his mother. Half the story was true. His mother was in the hospital but it was because during her last check-up they found breast cancer and today was her surgery to remove it.

Odd watched Ulrich take the test as he pretended to sleep on his desk. His plan was to break in the room after hours, write down the answers after she graded the tests, memorize the answers and rewrite at least as much correct so it didn't look too suspicious. The two went down to the cafeteria for lunch. They met up with their friends Ally McLowe and her boyfriend William Dunbar. Across from them were Jeremy Belpois and his girlfriend Savanna Foxx. They sat down and decided to talk about the event of the spring: Lady GaGa's concert tour.

"So whats your favorite Lady GaGa song Savanna?" Ally asked as William nibbled on her ear.

Savanna tossed her hair casually and replied, "Just Dance..."

During last period, Miss Valentine's English class, Ulrich and Claire planned to ditch early so they could spend the afternoon at Desiree's Cafe. The plan would go as followed: Claire would give a note forged by Ulrich saying she had a check-up. Ulrich would do the same only her note was forged by Claire. They met at the south entrance to the park which they would have to pass though in order to get to Desiree's Cafe. Yumi was with her elective class, Environmental Science, the class objective was to observe a chipmunk and record the actions and behavior of said chipmunk. Yumi had to distract the teacher as the two made a mad dash across the open field to the north exit where on the corner was the little cafe.


End file.
